Service providers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. For example, in recent years, wireless networking technologies have offered users the convenience of mobility and ease of connection to a network. In addition, mobile devices have greatly increased with respect to functionality as well as the quantity and quality of information collected. Network information (e.g., location information, radio performance information, network traffic usage, latency, etc.), for instance, can be collected to optimize network performance and/or improve user experience. However, increased data collection raises privacy concerns, especially from consumers who do not wish to share such data. Accordingly, service providers face significant technical challenges to facilitating collection and access to network information while maintaining user privacy.